A Wolf's Perspective
by BookwormJC
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS: We all know Juli as Ema's pet squirrel, who yells at the brothers for trying to hit on her, despite having feelings for her himself. We may think of him as annoying, but what if there was something else about him that nobody knew? Well, it turns out that Juli is really a human! So, what will happen when Ema discovers his true identity? Human Juli x Ema x Louis
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Warning: This story in general has major spoilers for the anime!**

**Hello, everyone! I'm here with a new story, called "A Wolf's Perspective". So I got this idea while watching a certain episode of Brothers Conflict, where Juli shows up in Ema's dream as a human. When he confessed to her, an idea popped into my head. What if Juli was originally human? That's how this story was born.**

**In this chapter, you will be introduced to Julien Nanami, but I'm pretty sure that after reading this, you'll figure out who he is...**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**A Wolf's Perspective**

**Prologue**

In the hospital waiting room, people were walking about. Meanwhile, a young boy named Julien Nanami was running rambunctiously around the room while his father was with his wife, who was going to give birth to his little brother.

Julien Nanami was a five-year old boy, born to a Japanese father named Tsuyoshi and a French mother named Josephine. When he heard that he was going to get a little brother, he was so overjoyed that he started jumping around the house in excitement. After months of waiting impatiently, he was suddenly driven to the hospital by his father, while he tried to take care of his pregnant mother.

Hours had passed since the time where he first went to the waiting room. Then, while one of the employees took care of him, his father suddenly showed up and told him to come over. Taking his hand, he led her to his mother's hospital room to find his mother holding a baby boy in her arms.

Running over, he noticed that he looked a little bit like himself, having both the same coloured hair and same coloured eyes. Smiling, he climbed onto the bed so that he could see his brother.

"Mom," he asked his mother curiously. "What's his name?" As he looked at him excitedly, she patted him on the head.

"Julien," she said in a motherly tone. "I want you to meet your little brother, Louis Nanami..."

As the years passed by, Julien and Louis were practically inseparable. Julien would always want to play with Louis, while all he wanted to do was sleep. However, that didn't stop them from being with each other. It seemed as if they were going to be together forever.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case. Just shortly after Julien turned seven, while Louis was about to turn two, they were faced with bad news. When the authorities came over, Julien was told that their parents were in a car accident. His mother died right on the spot while his father suddenly went missing. Understanding what was going on, Julien burst into tears while Louis only looked at him worriedly.

The next day, they were taken to an orphanage, seeing as there was nobody else who could take care of them. While staying there, Julien constantly had an attitude, openly showing that he didn't like living in the orphanage at all. Meanwhile, Louis was quietly playing with the toys by himself. Despite what was happening to them, they were still always together.

Then, on one sunny day, a blonde-haired woman walked into the orphanage as she was going to adopt a child. While Julien was looking at her curiously, she walked in and looked at all the children in the orphanage. Usually, he wouldn't care, but as soon as he saw her set her eyes on his little brother, he panicked. Louis was going to be taken away from him.

Throwing a tantrum, one of the people who were looking after them tried to calm Julien down, though this was unsuccessful. Of course, he loved Louis very much, so seeing him as he was being taken away was to painful. As he was crying, the woman only looked at the young boy, feeling sorry for him.

The next day, he was also adopted, but the person who was adopting him looked really suspicious. She had a shady look in her eye as she took him to her car. When they arrived at the house, she immediately handed him a list.

"Do these or else!" she said bluntly, as if she was an authoritarian parent. Taking a lab coat, she opened a door and walked into the basement while Julien looked at her strangely.

Looking over the list, he noticed that it was a list of chores. Being the rebellious child he turned into while at the orphanage, he immediately shredded the paper into pieces and grumbled to himself, looking for any toys that were in the lady's house.

When the lady came back up, she noticed that he didn't do what he asked her to do. Stomping towards the sleeping boy, she pulled him by the ear and yelled at him.

"Stupid child!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the young boy to look at her as fear started to creep in. "Can't you follow any instructions?"

Grabbing the poor boy, she literally threw him into a dark room and locked him inside. The room resembled a prison cell, causing Julien to bang at the door, apologizing profusely.

"Let me out! I promise I'll behave!" he screamed out of desperation, while the lady only smiled in satisfaction.

For the next three years, he lived a life of servitude, tending to her every need. Even though he still attended school, the lady was still harsh on him, locking him in that room if he wasn't the top of his class. Julien eventually became used to this life, he still longed for the day where he would meet his brother again.

One day, while preparing breakfast for the lady, he tried to rush so that he wouldn't be late for school. However, as he tried to finish, he suddenly dropped a plate by accident. When he heard a bunch of loud footsteps, he suddenly feared for his life.

"Stupid child!" she shrieked as he cowered in fear. In an instant, she grabbed the frying pan and whacked him on the head, causing him to fall down. In a daze, he then noticed her stab a syringe filled with some mysterious liquid into his arm. Wincing, he felt the liquid flow into his body. At that moment, he knew he was going to die.

"Louis..." he said quietly before blacking out.

* * *

As his eyes were beginning to open, Julien, who was dizzy, was trying to get out. That was when he realized that he was in a cage. Shocked, he went around the cage he was trapped in, crawling on all fours. Wait a minute... crawling on all fours? As that thought went to his head, he eventually was able to see a reflection of himself from a fish tank placed next to the cage. Looking at himself, his eyes widened when he finally realized what he became.

To put it simply, he became a squirrel, a small creature quite different from what he used to be.

Naturally, someone in this situation would do exactly that Julien did. He ran around the cage and panicked. Of course, becoming a squirrel was one of the very last things that came into his mind, so he didn't know what to do about this. In fact, there was no possible solution at this point.

Then, suddenly, the cage he was in was lifted off the shelf by a caring hand. Feeling the cage shake, he began to panic even more, knowing that he was going to be adopted. After all, the first time he was adopted, he ended up with a mean, scary lady. Trying to escape, he caught a glimpse of his new owner.

The owner was a tall man with long black hair and brown eyes. While he looked at him, Julien noted that he had a seemingly calm and gentle demeanour. Despite that, he could never be too sure, as what would be on the inside wasn't always the same as what was on the outside. As he smiled at the little squirrel, Julien began to squeak loudly, terrified about what was going to happen to him.

Clutching the cage in his hand, Julien frantically tried to find an escape route to no avail. Finally giving up, he slouched at the edge of the cage, finally accepting what he thought was his "death sentence".

Then, when they finally reached the house, the man took him out of the cage and held him tightly in the palm of his hand. Walking towards a young couple, he looked at the little child what was lying on the crib.

In the crib was a little girl, probably around a month old. The baby had short brown hair and big brown eyes, which looked at the squirrel curiously. As she began to chuckle upon seeing Julien, he had a feeling that this was a moment that would change his life for the better.

* * *

After spending about a month under the man's care, Julien finally grew accustomed to becoming a squirrel. Life with him wasn't like what he thought. For one thing, he actually treated him well, always playing with him. Of course, he was happy, since he could live the childhood he was stripped of by the woman.

One day, he was running around the apartment where he was living with a young couple and their child. Rintarou was rocking the little girl's cradle as she slept. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a knock coming from the door. Opening it, a police officer came as he informed him of the news.

"Kenji and Yukie Nagami have died in a car accident..." he said with a solemn tone, causing his owner to become shocked. At that moment, the little girl began to cry uncontrollably while the man took the child into his arms, rocking her back and forth until she calmed down.

Years later, Julien watched the girl grew up. As the time passed by, he noticed that the man started to go on adventures. After all, he was an adventurer. Now under her care, he finally began to understand a whole lot more about her. The girl was like a mother to him, always wanting to take care... no... protect the little squirrel.

Bit by bit, he began to look up to her, admiring everything about her. However, he noticed that she was very lonely, as her adoptive father was always out of the house. Seeing that made him feel bad for her, so he made a vow to himself.

That vow was to be her friend; someone who would always look out for her... almost like a knight in shining armour. Whenever she felt happy, he would play with her. Whenever she was sad, he would comfort her. It always pained him to see her like that, so he felt as if he had to stick to this vow. After all, in return for taking care of him, he would have to return the favour.

Even more years later, the girl received some startling news. The man, who became her adoptive father, was going to remarry and that she would suddenly gain a huge number of stepbrothers. When he heard that she was going to move in with them, he was not pleased in any way, whatsoever. After all, he began to grow feelings that a squirrel should never feel towards someone, even though he was originally a human.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is where our story begins...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So... how was it? Good? Bad? I'm willing to accept constructive criticism, but not blatant flaming. I really appreciate reviews, favourites and follows! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Bye bye!**


	2. First Chapter

**A Wolf's Perspective**

**First Chapter**

It has been hours since Ema Hinata left the house. Of course, since she's only sixteen years old, she would still have to attend classes at Hinode High School. However, Juli, her overprotective pet squirrel, was worried. After all, she would be stuck with one of her "wolf stepbrothers" for a huge chunk of the day.

Ever since, her father married a woman named Miwa Asahina, she moved into her new stepbrothers' house so that she wouldn't trouble them. Since she suddenly gained thirteen new brothers, Juli was worried.

Ever since Ema was little, he was looking after her while her father was going on adventures, so the fact that she would be surrounded by a bunch of guys terrified him. "What if they make a move on her?" he would always think. From experience, Juli knows that Ema was really naive and obedient, so that would make her an easy target. That's why he would never let his guard down when possible.

Of course, since students are unable to bring pets into the school, it gave Juli even more of a reason to be terrified. After all, Yusuke Asahina, one of her brothers and the eleventh son, is in the same class as her. A lot of things could happen between the two. After all, Yusuke liked her even before their parents' marriage. Because of these little things that could happen, he could trust none of the brothers, with the exception of Louis Asahina.

A while after Juli and Ema moved in, the only brother that could understand him speak to Ema was Louis, the eighth son. When they finally talked to each other, they formed the "Protect Chi-chan Club" so that they would be able to protect her. This gave Juli a reason to trust him and as a result, the two have gotten quite close.

As time passed by, Juli began to pace around her bedroom impatiently, wanting for her to come back. Then, all of a sudden, he heard the bedroom door open and Ema quietly walked in. All of a sudden, Juli jumped onto her shoulder as she put her book bag into her room

"Chi!" he exclaimed, using his nickname for Ema. "Did anything happen at school? Did that wolf do anything to you?"

"You mean, Yusuke-kun?" Ema quietly asked him. "Well, nothing really happened between the two of us. However, I did run into Tsubaki-san and he did say something to me, but I forgot what it was."

"What!" Juli screamed. "What if that wolf was hitting on you? What would I do, then?"

"Juli, calm down." Ema reassured. "I have to make dinner now, since Ukyo-san has to work all night."

"I'm coming with you!" Juli announced as Ema walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

* * *

When they reached the kitchen, Ema got the ingredients out of the fridge so that she could make something for their rather large family.

"Hey, nee-san! Hurry up with the food, will ya?" someone screamed, causing Ema to turn around.

"Fuuto-kun," she said to him as he walked into the kitchen while Juli angrily glared at him.

"Hey, you!" Juli screamed, even though Fuuto could only hear his squeaks. "You've got some nerve speaking like that to Chi! I swear... If I were human, I'd kick your ass right about now!"

"I'm sorry," Ema apologized as she started chopping the vegetables as fast as she could. "I'll try to finish it as soon as possible. After all, you're busy with your idol work."

"Be careful, stupid!" Fuuto warned, noticing that she was chopping the vegetables dangerously quickly. "Are you trying to cut your..."

"Ouch!" Ema suddenly said after she felt a sudden pain in her finger. When she looked at the chopping board, she realized that she cut her finger, since a small amount of blood started oozing out. While Juli panicked, Fuuto took notice and laughed.

"Jeez, nee-san. I swear, you are such a klutz," he laughed as he took her hand and pulled her closer. "Here, let me treat it." He then quickly, but gently put the tip of her finger into his mouth, causing her to blush madly.

Because of this, Juli was not happy. Infuriated, he quickly jumped onto Fuuto's head and attacked him by yanking his hair as hard as he could.

"Hey!" he screamed at Ema's pet squirrel as it tried to torment him. "I'm an idol! Let go of my hair, you stupid brat!"

"Fat chance!" he screamed back. "Out of all the wolves in the house, you are the worst!"

"Juli..."Ema said quietly as she could only watch her pet squirrel attack her little brother.

After dinner, everyone went to continue their daily lives. However, Ema took Juli and walked to her room so they would be able to talk about what happened between him and Fuuto. When they reached her bedroom, Juli started to speak.

"Chi!" he said firmly. "I don't know if you're mad at me for attacking Fuuto, but I can't let you get hurt by those monsters!"

"I'm not mad, Juli, but don't you think you're pushing it a little too far?" Ema asked the squirrel softly. "They are my brothers. It's not like they would do anything bad to me."

"You're being too naïve!" Juli argued, wanting to get his point across. "From what I see, they're all trying to hit on you! They're just sick-minded perverts, constantly eyeing their prey! They're the lowest of the low! You're better off not being with them at all!"

"And why is that?" Ema suddenly interrupted her pet's rant. "Do you really hate them so much? Is that why you're constantly upset with them?" Juli's eyes widened as she had that sudden outburst.

As she looked at Juli, he could tell that she was hurt by the fact that he thought they were sick-minded perverts. That's when he realized that we went too far. He knew that she genuinely cared for her brothers, despite his constant warnings about them. After the awkward silence, he suddenly began to speak again.

"Chi..." he told her in a serious tone, looking down. "It's just that I want to protect you... I wouldn't be able to look at myself if they did something to you. I'm sorry if I made you upset, but I hope you would be able to understand..." Ema looked at him, noticing that he seemed a bit sad as he spoke to her.

"Juli..." she softly whispered, astonished at his reason. She knew that Juli cared for her, but she didn't know that it was to this extent. It actually hurt her to see the pained look in his eye.

"Chi, remember what happened the day you took me in?" he suddenly asked her, hoping she would remember what was one of the best days of his life. When she nodded, he looked down and began to speak, reminiscing what happened on that day. "After you took me in, I was so glad that someone genuinely cared for me. When you protected me, I felt so grateful that I thought that I should do the same towards you. That's what I want to protect you from your brothers so much..."

After a short pause, she quietly said, "I see... Forgive me if I made you upset..." She then left for the washroom to get ready for bed. At this time, she would usually play video games, but since she wasn't exactly in the mood, she decided to just sleep a little early.

Then, as soon as she came back from the bathroom, she opened the door and walked towards her bed. As soon as she reached there, she lay down on the bed next to Juli, who was already asleep, hugging his rather large tail. She then quietly whispered, "Good night..." before she rested her head on the pillow.

"Chi..." the squirrel said quietly in his sleep. "I love you..." This caused Ema to quietly chuckle, thinking how cute Juli was. It was as if he was a young child and she was his mother. She then put her arms around him and slowly drifted to sleep, unaware of what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and the sun was shining majestically across the sky. Normally, one would sleep in, as it wasn't a school day. However, knowing Ema, she would get up bright and early and help out around the house in whatever way she could, whether it is by cooking breakfast, doing the laundry or cleaning the rather large household. That very day wasn't going to be an exception... or was it?

Ema was muttering random words in her sleep as she tried to toss and turn. In her dream she saw two figures. One of them was Juli, who was held in a cage. The other was a woman dressed in a lab coat. She had a menacing look in her eyes as she held a syringe filled with a mysterious blue liquid. Then, without an ounce of care, she grabbed the squirrel out of the cage and jabbed the needle into the squirrel, causing Juli to scream loudly.

"Juli!" she muttered in her sleep as she tried to toss and turn but _something_ or rather _someone_ was holding her down. "Stop it!"

All of a sudden, in her dream, there was a blue glow that filled the room. Trying to run towards Juli, she noticed that she was frozen in place, as if a ghost was preventing her from moving at all. Then, she noticed the unconscious squirrel float towards the sky as human limbs grew out of its body, while the small squirrel body transformed into a human one. As that was going on, she noticed that his grey fur turned into silver human hair that grew longer than hers in that instant.

"Juli!" she screamed before she heard the alarm ring. Yawning, she tried to reach her hand for the alarm clock when she noticed a bit of weight on her body. Turning her head around, her eyes widened at the sight.

Beside her was a tall pale skinned man that had long silver hair, just like the man in the dream. His slender arms and legs were wrapped around Ema's body, causing the girl to blush profusely. Looking at him, she saw that he had a thin, yet well built body and a handsome face. However, the thing that made her blush the most wasn't his looks... it was the fact that there were no clothes on his body whatsoever.

She wanted to scream, but knowing her brothers, they would cause the man a whole lot of trouble, and she didn't want that, even though he was sleeping in her bed naked. However, if the man wasn't one of her brothers, then...

"Who is this man and why is he sleeping in my bed?" Ema said to herself, her cheeks as red as Yusuke's hair.

That was when she noticed that her pet squirrel, Juli was nowhere to be seen. She could've sworn that he was sleeping with her the previous night, unless...

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
